ShinobiXmon
by Asura435
Summary: The world had been devastated and over run by dangerous monsters that used be called the friends of humans, Pokemon. Humanity had almost lost all hope but some people continued to fight and the only method they found was to summon heroes from another dimension to ensure a chance for a bright tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

It was a certain night.  
A faint light shone in the darkness.  
Pon...  
A faint sound rang through the air.  
And so, a certain creature was brought into existence.  
Meanwhile, in another location...  
Pon...  
Pon...  
Pon...  
More of the creatures spawned one after another.  
The creatures shapes and appearance varied wildly.  
Among the creatures did quite a few resemble other creatures we were already familiar with.  
However, they were different to any other creatures that had ever been in this world.  
Like how normal creatures evolved eons ago, the creatures of this world had their own ancestors.  
But these creatures were different.  
Suddenly, on that night...

Pon...  
Pon...  
Pon...  
Nowadays, we have an encyclopedia to identify these creatures that suddenly appeared in this world.  
The people of the world soon came to identify these creatures as Pocket Monsters.

"Why? How? What brought the Pocket Monsters into our world? To explain this mystery is tantamount to explaining the mystery of mankind's origins."

An excerpt from "An Introduction to the Research of Portable Beasts" by Professor Samuel Oak of the Celadon University Portable Beast Department...

＜An Explanation for Parents and Guardians＞  
When it comes to Pokémon... A picture is worth a thousand words.  
If you want to know about Pokémon, interacting with one directly will teach you much more than reading a hundred theses. Which is to say, despite being an old adage, there's no shame in not knowing what is a mystery to all.  
To summarise, using words to explain Pocket Monsters to a person who has never seen one before... would be incredibly difficult.  
For example,  
"A turtle-like Pokémon", would resemble a turtle...  
Described as a type of reptile in the OED. ... The description is of an animal whose body is covered by a hard shell on the front and back with a head, tail and pairs of arms and legs that can be retracted inside the shell. ... This describes the shape... such a Pokémon would take.  
"A frog-like Pokémon", the OED describes a frog as...  
An amphibian with few facial features. ... Their larvae are referred to as tadpoles, they live by the waterside in places like rivers or swamps. They frequently make noise in early summer and hibernate during winter. ... Which is the form... that kind of Pokémon would have.

So...  
The OED is considered the world's standard for dictionary definitions.  
If among the descriptions of turtles, frogs and other things in this novel, you come across an animal you are not familiar with, feel free to look it up in the dictionary. No matter whom the publisher of your dictionary is, the definition of most common words won't vary much from the OED, so please rest assured.

These creatures came unexpectedly and became a great part of the people's lives and all was in harmony for millennia, except the occasional maniac running around with his pokemon partner or evil organization. But this all came tumbling down one day, when the night had lost all light and the technology humans had earned became scrap.

The nightmare had just begun and by the end of the month most of humanity had been killed off, the pokemon they had treasured and protected had lost all reason become the wild beasts with blood thirst. They had become pure monsters corrupted by a dark force that was unknown till now, many had made research and their own calculations but there was nothing inclusive.

Though all seemed to have been lost Human kind did not give in and continued to struggle against the monsters by taming them and learning to use Aura affectively. They had been pushed to live in small groups in hard to reach places and made pokemon their slaves by giving them harsh trainings as human strength was limited. The weapons of old were useless and making new tech had become an impossibility but when all hope was about to be lost one individual rose up.

The Revolutionary Known as Red with his genuine Pokemon partners and other friends, they went around saving people and liberating area off evil pokemon and finally they set their eye on the source of all the corruption. Humanity put all their hope on the shining symbol of a new world but the nightmare had never ended, and since the team left no word had been heard of them.

Many humans lost themselves to despair and committed suicide and lived in fear, which caused them to die of very quickly and only a small resistance was left. In one of the resistance bases individuals could be seen scurrying about in a hurry as something important was taking place, there one last chance for freedom.

One of the individuals was a beautiful woman with a figure and aura that suggested that she went through battles talked to a person who seemed to be in charge, "Doctor Do you think this is the right choice, we might be condemning these people to their deaths."

The doctor didn't stop what he was doing but replied, "We have no choice, this is do or die situation. These people will have the qualities we are looking for and after going through so much research I have proposed this plan as the best method to deal with our crisis and if we fail then it was meant to be."

This made the place quiet down and drowned it in a gloomy atmosphere but the Dr. wouldn't have any of it and shouted at them do get back to their work. "Let's get the process started and meet our heroes."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto Uzumaki asked his younger sister Naruko as he stuck a cooling gel sheet on her forehead. The poor girl was shivering under the bedcovers with fever.

With the brightest smile she could manage, Naruko said, "Yeah."

"I see," Naruto complied, but inside he was berating himself. He now knew in hindsight that she had been showing cold symptoms since yesterday, but because he hadn't recognized them for what they were, he had dragged Naruko through his training regime which was one of the most inhumane things to do but she had asked him to make her stronger so she won't be left behind.

The damage had accumulated and even the healing factor seemed not to do its job for some reason, he had tried looking into it as it was abnormal for Chakra born to get sick like this.

He had thought she was acting strange, but he didn't think that it was because of a cold…  
It must have started yesterday morning, when they were watching television together. At that time, a news broadcast was reporting abnormal weather all around the world. Even though it was midsummer, Iwa was covered in heavy snow, while heavy rain flooded Suna. In contradiction to that, the swamps in Konoha dried up completely from drought. The weather forecaster said this was all due to destruction of the environment through constant battles which even he thought was some bull the mortal was spouting and questioning why he watched the channel and remembered that he liked to enjoyed listening to what nonsense the mortals could come up with so that he could laugh about it.

But while he thought that this problem would be handled soon once the people in power get annoyed, even he could do it but that would be to troublesome and he enjoyed destruction now and then. While Naruko lost herself in the news said, "He's wrong."

"Eh?" Naruto, who had been stuffing his cheeks with toast food, gave Naruko a strange look.  
Naruko's eyes stayed wholeheartedly fixed on the TV screen, which wasn't showing anything in particular as far as he could see. As if in a daze, she softly whispered an unfamiliar word.  
"Poke….mon."  
"Pokemon? What's that?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

This time, Naruko pulled herself away from the screen to give him a wide–eyed look.  
"You can't see it, Brother?" she asked in turn with a surprised look, as she believed her older brother to all was know what to do and had all information, he was the strongest and the best.

"See what…?" Naruto looked at the TV screen. "I don't see anything."  
"Oh… Never mind then. Don't worry about it," Naruko smiled, before she turned her gaze back to the TV again. Her long eyelashes, as Naruto looked at his younger sister's profile, made her appear somewhat forlorn to him. This made him think of consulting Shion as she might be seeing more than him, as much as he disliked not relying on others this was not his field of expertise.

She probably got the fever then was what he decided to go with as he had no time, Naruto realized now. If he had checked her forehead that time and had allowed her to rest, her cold might have been easily prevented right from the start. Naruko had been looking forward to this mission just as much as he was…


	2. Chapter 2

"It is time professor, I see him." A beautiful young woman with black hair and purple eyes muttered with a serious tone while she concentrated on the magic circle in front of her.

"Sabrina, start" Professor Oak a survivor and a broken old man who was still fighting for the hope of a peaceful world

Sabrina nodded and focused her psychic powers along with others into the circle which had been programmed with the summoning formula.

'Heroes I beg you, accept this offer.' Sabrina concentrated and thought, the circle glowed with golden brilliance

* * *

In the Ninja world, Naruto was leading his team back from a mission as he couldn't feel his spirit in it for some reason and ended it quickly.

'Is it because Naruko isn't here?' Naruto thought as he ran along with a slow speed when he suddenly came to halt and his team stopped behind him.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked

"Can't you guys see there is this weird pink cat thing flying in front?" Naruto said as he pointed at Mew who was looking at him with happy expression

"I see it" Hinata muttered with her eyes opened so Sasuke also used his Sharingan

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he didn't feel any danger from it

"Myu, myu" Mew muttered and touched Naruto's head

The moment that happened they were engulfed in a beam of light and when there sight came back they were in a dark lab.

"Professor it has succeeded." Sabrina muttered with joy

"Where is this and who are you?"Ino asked as she looked at the unknowns

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked around

"Calm down, if we are here Naruto should be some place safe as well." Hinata said calmly as she was confident in his abilities

"Thank you for accepting the offer to be our Heroes, my name is Sabrina and that is Professor Oak." Sabrina said in a tired voice but filled with happiness but as she looked at them she found that the one she saw was not among them

'What happened? Where is he? Did something interfere with the transfer?'

'Let's calm down, I will check again when I am recovered.' Sabrina mused

"Accept your offer; we don't know anything about that." Ino said in an annoyed tone as she disliked being around dirty monkeys

"Can you think before you speak? I am pretty sure its Naruto remember that pink cat." Sasuke said in a calm tone while he was feeling excited himself

'Good job Naruto'

"I said calm down" Hinata muttered while releasing her chakra onto them, her eyes changed into flower shape and glittered enormous power

"Guhh" Sakura fell to the floor from the pressure and Sasuke had to cover her from it and countered with his pressure

"Continue" Hinata said as the pressure disappeared

'Bitch is crazy when Naruto's not around.' Sasuke thought looking at his rival in power other than Naruko who was not here

"Yes, your friend accepted the offer. Do you know if he is okay?" Sabrina decided to enquire first

"He is fine" Ino said as she looked at her bracelet which signified his life force and it was stable except that tiny amount of darkness at the end

"Good. Now to explain, the situation here in our world is bad. Monsters have taken over and have killed off most of the human population. We have no one that can bring the world to order as there are too many monsters and many of them are too strong. We ask of you to find the source of corruption which is the reason these beasts behave like this and eliminate it or any other solution to bring order to the world." Sabrina said while the professor sat down with fatigue clear on his face

"How strong is the strongest monster you know about?" Sasuke asked to get a clearer picture of what they were fighting against

"The strongest monster I know of can destroy the moon, it came out one day out of nowhere and shot a beam straight towards the sky and destroyed it with no difficulty. I know the beast exists but I do not know what it looked like as it moved too fast so we only know it has a tail and wings." Oak explained what he saw years ago while suppressing the depression inside as he had lost all his family that day

'Gary would have been 16 years old today'

"That is strong but we can handle that, it could have been better for you if you had just summoned Naruto's grandmother." Sasuke said while shaking his head and not wanting to remember the horrible old hag who was obsessed with Naruto

"I can sense an enemy above" Hinata muttered without care and was about to fly out when Ino put her hand over her shoulder

"Let me deal with it, I am feeling really frustrated since you hogged Naruto's attention and now we are separated. I need a target for release." She said in an aggressive tone as she rose into off the ground and flew through the earth, flying above the hideout and saw a dragon like thing with red eyes and black color

"What is that ugly thing?" Ino muttered with disgust

While Sabrina was surprised at what she saw as Ino just went through everything and disappeared, "Can I ask you to describe the enemy?"

Hinata explained and Sabrina was filled with fear, "It's a Dark Dragonite, how did it find us?"

"We need to evacuate with haste as it can blow this mountain with an attack." She said an was about to order others when Hinata shut her up

"Too annoying" She said with a calm tone

"Can you not be rough with these poor people?" Sakura said as she stood beside Sasuke

* * *

In the sky the Dragonite and shot out flames at Ino who was not impressed and created a purple psychic barrier that tanked the flames easily. As the flames finished the dragon charged forth and head butted the barrier while inside its mouth it was glittering with dark energy.

"Haha, trying to be smart with me" Ino laughed and extended her hand forward

'Psychic pulse' as she thought of the move the dragon was blown into pieces along with parts of the mountain range

'Too damn weak'

* * *

"Now where is the woman who asked for help" Naruto muttered as he looked around his surroundings and all he could see were the trees and flowers

'There is no human here that I can sense' He mused and started walked with a casual gait when some rats attacked him but he didn't stop and moved along while the rats had turned to a blood mist with his pressure

The necklace he wore was blinking with red light, 'This place is filled with miasma, the worst place for me. I really need to get out fast or else I will lose my mind.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Both sides are AU


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked slowly as he could tell his team was safe but no matter how he tried he was unable to extend his senses beyond 10 km.

'What could be the problem?'

'And what are these things?'

'This miasma reminds me of my own condition, is it connected.'

'It might be my only chance; I don't have long left before I lose my soul. I need to find the source here than I might be able to find a cure.' Naruto thought with a serious expression as he felt his aggression raise it was part of his real personality and he would desire destruction for everything but he wanted to be human.

'I was human once and this necklace brings me to the beginning, no matter how much I enjoy going wild I need to lose this personality problem or else I will end up killing everything and losing these emotions.' Naruto thought as he touched the necklace which was warning him that he was in corrupted area

'From the message it seems the whole world is like this, I will need to find the cause and finish it within a year.' He mused with a smile that appeared at the thought of a real challenge with his life on the line

As he entered the forest he heard rapid footsteps and he saw many lizard like beings, it was dark Grovyle. This territory belonged to Dark Sceptile and Torterra, the moment they saw humans the little monsters ran towards him to feed on the nutrients.

"Get lost trash or die" Naruto tried being nice but they just didn't listen and attacked with leaf attack, the barrage of leaves didn't even touch him before they were turned nothing.

"Pathetic creatures with no survival instincts" Naruto muttered with contempt as he held his in front of him and a spiraling ring formed

"Go and die trash"

'Great spiraling ring' Naruto released the attack and the beasts couldn't even react before an area of 50 km was erased leaving Naruto in the middle of a crater.

"At least now they will know not to mess with me and might even attract the real deal." Naruto muttered with a laugh seeing life extinguished by his own hands felt euphorious.

He started walking again and felt that his mood had calmed down somewhat as he took out the pent up aggression. Naruto continued on his path walking straight and never taking a turn, finally after some hours he came across and unusual situation. The beasts were trying to kill another beast, 'It must be different which was apparent from its color scheme.'

'It doesn't show the madness either, a beast without corruption.' Naruto thought and his interest was piqued as he wished to know how the little creature did that.

Naruto locked onto the enemies and flicked his finger; causing chakra spikes to form and pierce the foes killing them instantly. The rescued beast looked towards Naruto cautiously and didn't try to move as it saw what happened.

The creature looked like a cat with beautiful colors and features, it was a Sylveon. It looked at Naruto with its cute little face and showed gratitude and no aggression, "You are an intelligent one unlike them." Naruto muttered as he closed the distance and crouched down, he touched its head causing his chakra to flood its body and heal the damage.

"Nyu, Nyu" The Sylveon cried out in pain as the bones fractures healed and the wounds closed.

"It would have been so much better if Kiba was here we could have communicated now we will have to wait for the bond to form." Naruto said in annoyance realizing the situation

"How did you not become corrupted?"

"Nyu" Sylveon looked at him innocently

"I shouldn't have even tried; okay from now on you will follow me. Let's call you Akame." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the little cat and used thee bonding jutsu.

He stood up and could feel the connection with Akame, "Now let's go." Naruto said as he stored the corpses in his scroll for emergency food supply and started walking again while the little one followed behind slowly.

"Damn you move to slow" Naruto said as he picked it up and sat it down on his hood

"Nyu" Akame said as she rubbed her head against his hair and started sleeping as it found safety at last

'A pitiful creature, how many like it have already died in this mad world.' Naruto thought sympathetically

* * *

"Did not think I will find any human habitation with how it's out there." Naruto muttered as he looked at a mountain which looked completely normal except Naruto could sense life inside it

'Now where is the entrance' Naruto thought as he looked around and walked towards the boulder that was blocking the way but from normal eyes it would seem it was part of the mountain.

'I wonder how they carved out a place inside.' He mused as he moved the boulder which was three times his size and rolled it back as he entered.

Inside there was no light but he knew he was in a tunnel, there were two guards here and both were about to attack him as he hadn't shown the code but they were stopped in track by his gravity control.

"Don't be too hasty, I am a friend" Naruto said with a friendly tone but they only struggled so he put them to sleep and left a clone to watch the entrance for threats.

He continued walking inside, avoiding the traps and finally he arrived at his destination where a small town came into his view.

It was the size of a small village but had sturdy looking buildings and some of those monsters which were sane as they weren't attacking the humans. Naruto walked down to the town with casual steps and quickly attracted the attention of the people because of his clothing and demeanor.

"Welcome to Lunar town" A teen girl of 16 with orange hair wearing hot pants and tank top that left her mid riff open. She was wearing a bracelet on the right hand and had a short sword behind her back along with two pistols tied to her legs.

"Thanks but can you lead me to the leader." Naruto said as he appraised her, 'She is weak but seems experienced in fighting.'

"What is your name and why do you need to meet the leader?" She asked with curiosity showing no signs of wariness, it seems humans had finally stopped trying to kill each other

"Naruto and I just wanted to know more about the world from some one knowledgeable." He said honestly

"Fine as you are also a rare trainer you qualify to meet the leader. It's nice to meet you Naruto, My name is Misty." She said with a extended hand which Naruto took and shook hands

After which she led him towards the building at the center and inside where he was led to a room at the top. Misty knocked the door and then opened the door, inside Naruto saw a beautiful woman in meditation. She had long blonde hair and wore white clothing as they entered she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"It seems Sabrina succeeded." She muttered with a smile

"How did you know?" Naruto asked

"Because of your aura, it is alien and that energy doesn't exist in this world." Lusamine said as she stood up

"So no need to explain things, tell me what I need." Naruto said as he walked towards a chair and sat down

Misty on the other hand was shocked that she had been just walking with the new hero of the world, 'No he still has yet to prove that title.' She calmed down and stopped herself from acting unprofessional

"You are really carefree, aren't you afraid we might kill you." Lusamine said with a serious expression

"Haha, kill me. That's a good joke woman, even if I did nothing you couldn't do that in 100 years. Just get on with it before I get bored." Naruto said with a chuckle

'Really an arrogant ass' Misty thought as she saw him act

"That's really arrogant of you but we will let the world decide. Now you want to know what is our goal isn't it. The source of Miasma is in the deepest parts of the dead zone but before even thinking of entering the place you will need to fight the guardians as the entrance has a barrier which messes with your mind and send you to random locations." Lusamine explained calmly unlike Sabrina she wasn't really dependent on an outsider until he showed results

'I am not a princess that needs a prince to save her from trouble.'

"So where are they?" Naruto said with no reaction as he put Akame on his lap and patted its head gently

"All of them are scattered around the world in their own territories, there powers also differ from each other. The closest one from here is Dark Moltres the undying bird pokemon, it lives inside the volcano 150 miles from this location." Lusamine said with a smile as she wanted to see if he could actually beat this pokemon who was one of the top in the world

'if he wins I can at least hope that he might win against the others but if runs away or dies it is all lost soon the legendaries might take action.'

"Okay I will go take care of it while you prepare the map for the rest so I don't need to come back here, I don't like being around weaklings of spirit and physique." Naruto said without any sympathy for the pain these humans felt

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Naruto said as he got up and threw a tri pronged kunai at her feet

"Throw it if you need my help, I will know and I can teleport where it lands. I might not feel anything for outsiders but it not just you guys it's everyone so don't take it personally. I am trying to be nice that is all, so don't think too much." Naruto said as he walked out of the room

"That guy has screw loose and are we supposed to rely on him when he doesn't even care. What were the conditions for the summon?" Misty said in frustration

"Someone strong and would do anything to erase the darkness." Lusamine said as she felt her mind churn with different thoughts

"Doesn't that mean he will kill us all if necessary?" Misty said with nervousness

"I don't think he had do that, too proud for such an action. If you are so worried why not accompany, who knows he might get attached to you and help us with real intentions." Lusamine said with a smile which conveyed what she wanted

'The honey trap, let's if it works or not.'

'Did he notice Nihilego?' Lusamine questioned as she looked at her partner in the corner of the ceiling, completely transparent and she only knew because they had deep connection

"I will do it boss but if I die take care of my sisters, they have done their part." Misty said with determination remembering her sisters that had become cripples because of a battle with one of the large dark Pokemons

"Don't worry I will take care of them." Lusamine said in a gentle tone

"Thank you boss" Misty said as she ran after Naruto

'What a silly girl, how can we keep taking care of liabilities?'

* * *

"Wait up Naruto" Misty shouted as she saw him up ahead near the tunnel

"What is it?" Naruto said as he turned around

"I am coming along, I want witness it with my own eyes."

"Interesting, but don't complain how I do things or I will throw you away." Naruto said as he started moving again and Misty followed along with Togekiss on her shoulder as it had shrunk itself

Naruto exited the place along with Misty after waking up the guards, with her guidance they walked towards their destination.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Did something happen to you?" Misty asked as she wanted to know why he was such an asshole

"Nothing happened, I am freaking assassin. What do you expect me to be, a nice guy?" Naruto said while shaking his head at the ridiculous thought that just popped inside his head

'Talking to people instead of killing them, now that's really retarded'

'Assassin, seriously are we supposed to trust this guy.' Misty thought with disbelief but as she continued walk alongside she could see that he was reliable as the beasts that would cause her trouble were erased without doing anything

'If I could get this guy then we might even be able to build a real safe haven.'

She felt her hope rising as she spent more time with him but it was replaced by absolute horror as she saw a Mutation 3 Flygon. It was huge, 30 m from head to tail and 10 m in height. It charged towards them and opened its jaw firing a beam towards them, 'We are dead.'

"Finally something good" Naruto muttered happily acting complete opposite of Misty

Naruto raised his hand and pointed at the dragon, 'Golden wheel explosion.' A golden beam traveled from his palm clashing with the hyper beam, it was a technique he had copied from his friend Toneri after almost killing him.

'Good times'

The beam clash didn't last long and within two seconds the golden beam had traveled up but this beast was smarter than the usual and quickly moved its head away so the beam missed it only erasing a piece of its flesh.

"Roar" It screamed in anger and pain, flipping its wings twisters formed around them

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Naruto and co are 16


	4. Chapter 4

In a place separated from the normal world, several types of beings were seated or floating. These were the leaders of the new world and everything ran according to their whim while the King did not intervene with the matters.

"The time for the sacrifices is coming, how are they this time? I wish for something more delicious than last time." One of the beings started off the semi-annual meeting, where they discussed about the on goings and the sacrifices given to them from the human farms

"This time we have three premium goods from Lusamine's farm, so I believe that is good news." A dragon type being muttered with a smile

"That's wonderful, it's been years since we had a premium product and now we have three. I can't wait to taste it." A bird like being said in a joyful tone

"That's good but what about Mewtwo has anyone seen him yet, that artificial bug is trying to help the humans. It's quite bothersome having a rat in the house." A lion type being said in an annoyed tone

"Haha did the fake attack you. Ah, that wound must be from him. I can't believe you got hurt by a fake so weak." A serpentine being said in a teasing tone with a chuckle

"Order, I wasn't finished. It seems there is a very powerful being lose in the world and it just released quite large amount of power, does anyone of you know what is it?"

"No one knows, so who will volunteer to search it."

"I will do it" A tiny fairy like being said in a cute tone

"Good, do as you wish but report it back. The meeting is adjourned; let us meet once again on the day of sacrifice."

* * *

Misty felt absolute horror as she saw a Mutation 3 Flygon. It was huge, 30 m from head to tail and 10 m in height. It charged towards them and opened its jaw firing a beam towards them, 'We are dead.'

"Finally something good" Naruto muttered happily acting complete opposite of Misty

Naruto raised his hand and pointed at the dragon, 'Golden wheel explosion.' A golden beam traveled from his palm clashing with the hyper beam, it was a technique he had copied from his friend Toneri after almost killing him.

'Good times'

The beam clash didn't last long and within two seconds the golden beam had traveled up but this beast was smarter than the usual and quickly moved its head away so the beam missed it only erasing a piece of its flesh.

"Roar" It screamed in anger and pain, flipping its wings twisters formed around them

"Ah, it survived. I need to increase the speed and area of the attack." Naruto muttered casually as he moved like a flash of light, the Flygon had no chance to even react when Naruto's hand touched its head and it was erased from existence.

'I just love dust release, learning it was one of the best things I did.' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground while Misty was looking completely shocked

"How did you do that?" Misty exclaimed

"I am the chosen one for this mess so you should expect that I have powers to contend with these monsters. I do not use pets unless I wish to be entertained." Naruto replied calmly, he was feeling much better now as the necklace seems to doing its job

"Can you really beat them?" Misty asked with hope in her tone, she wouldn't have asked this question if she hadn't seen this scene

"Of course, I am unbeatable since that day and I will never lose that is my conviction so don't be sad or worried and relax." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he touched her cheek, he was returning back to his usual demeanor which meant he was with someone with pure soul unlike his blackened soul

'Though I really need Naruko, she must come to my side or I might lose control in this world which is filled with darkness.'

"Thank you, I will do my best to help. I know this might be imposing but can you heal people?" Misty questioned

"Yes, unless it's dead person otherwise I can heal from any injury. So you want me to heal your sisters or are there more." Naruto replied

"My sisters and some other fighters, will you do it?"

"No problem but can you really do anything I want." Naruto said in a teasing tone as he placed his finger on her lips and drew her close to his body

Misty stared into his blue eyes, they were magnetic and she couldn't resist staring into them. She felt comfortable and happy being held in his arms.

"Anything, even this I don't mind." Misty replied as she kissed him

"Interesting but you did that because you wanted do it, I never actually meant that. I was just going to ask you to cook for me and serve me." Naruto chuckled as he separated from her and started walking, for her safety he had placed a barrier seal on her body

Misty was looking baffled and didn't really believe his words but kept quiet and followed as she felt much better with him.

'Does he dual personality or what?' She questioned as she looked at this back, he was easygoing and felt a lot more approachable than before when he gave of the aura of death just like the monsters

Naruto walked as he thought about his situation more carefully, 'I can't purify the land as it would attract the enemies toward me. Even If I am confident in beating everyone in single combat, I still don't know their level of power. I might lose my people or harm the survivors so I need to be careful.'

Naruto mused as he walked slowly when a lone pokemon assaulted him; Naruto caught it, in his hand by its throat. It was black lizard type thing with nature feeling deep inside, "What is this?"

"It is a Treecko." Misty replied but she was curious why he didn't kill it like the rest

"I guess you are a lucky, as of now you will serve me little one." Naruto muttered in a friendly tone as his chakra enveloped Treecko, the darkness was vanquished and the natural state was achieved except that it was still a lot stronger than the original Treecko of old times

"I will call you Lifa, your life won't be easy on my side but you won't die." Naruto said as he put down the female pokemon that had golden Uzumaki symbol on its back

"Can you do that to every pokemon?" Misty asked

"If it is weaker than me then I can do it easily but if it is stronger than I don't know. Do you want one?" Naruto enquired

"If possible, I am a trainer but I haven't found a pokemon partner."

"What kind do you wish for?"

"Water elemental that is not ugly and is very strong." Misty replied

"When we see one, ask and I will give. I want to see what kind of things a trainer can do." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he rubbed Lifa' head and started walking again

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

The others had bad personalities because it was their first showing and they were annoyed as they didn't know about the deal. While Naruto has bad compatibility with this place.


End file.
